Electronic devices may include various types of displays capable of displaying objects for functions that run to provide information to users. Conventional displays for electronic devices typically come in flat display panels.
The growth of technology has advanced display technology, leading to the development of flexible displays that can bend or roll. Such transformable displays afford electronic devices better design flexibility and novel configurations, as well as more portability and usability, availing themselves of a chance of being adopted in various technological sectors.
Electronic devices of the related art with a transformable display allow the users easy-to-use angles or positions upon running functions, but do not for transformation to fit the context or intent of use.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.